


Shattered Hearts

by Gonesouth27



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gonesouth27/pseuds/Gonesouth27
Summary: Fili rules Embor and sacrifices his true love.





	Shattered Hearts

Thorin was dead. The king under the mountain had fallen in the battle of the five armies and now lies with his kin in the tombs situated deep in the depths of Embor.

The people had mourned, grieving for the dark, Dwarf king who had given them back their home and their pride.Huge and elaborate monuments were constructed in his likeness to honor the fallen king and on his throne sat his nephew Fili the golden prince and heir of Embor. 

Dis had traveled from the Blue Mountains to support her son and as always his dark haired brother sat at his side.Kili had been his lover for years, brotherly love had turned into something much more intense and physical and throughout their journey, the feelings between the two brothers had only intensified.That's why it was fully expected that Fili would choose Kili as his consort and partner in life's journey.

So when Dain came to Embor and demanded he married his niece, nobody expected Fili to accept but he did. Dark eyes watched as the negotiations took place, hurt hidden in their depths.Dis tried to convince Fili it was unnecessary he didn't need to sacrifice his happiness but unconvinced the wedding went ahead anyway.

She wasn't disliked, his bride but the people didn't love her nearly as much as they loved their dark haired prince.Kili as always stayed loyal to his king but distanced himself, moving away from the royal apartments and into some simple rooms on the far side of the mountain.Dis watched with concern as her youngest became more and more withdrawn.

That's why when Thranduil came with a proposition for the dark prince, they listened, the elf king was keen to strengthen relationships with Embor. The new Dwarf kingdom was flourishing under the young king's reign and it hadn't gone unnoticed by Thanduil and others. At first, it was suggested that Kili may become consort to Legolas, but that idea was quickly dismissed, but when it was suggested that Kili married Tauriel it was met with less resistance.

Dis wrapped her arms around her son, combing gentle fingers through long, dark hair.

"You don't have to do this you know " Kili hummed, soothed by his mother's gentle touch. "Do you even like her? " Kili straightened himself, strong brows drawn together.

"I don't dislike her and she's pretty, for an elf "Dis smiled.

"But will you be happy? " Kili leaned into his mother, relishing her warmth.

"I'll be content but she will never have my heart, that will always belong to my brother ".Dis pulled her son to her. 

"He still loves you " Kili nodded, squeezing his eyes shut to stem the tears that threatened to fall.

"But he chose duty "Dis hummed.

"And as each day passes he will regret his decision more, Fili didn't think he could be king and not make sacrifices but he was wrong Kili, he could have been king and have you by his side ".

 

The wedding was beautiful, Mirkwood shimmered in the evening light. Kili looked handsome in deep green velvet and Tauriel looked radiant and was clearly very taken with her new husband, Fili watched his eyes never straying from his brother's form even after years married to another, nobody could ignite the feeling of want and lust in Fili as much as his dark haired brother.

When the boys first discovered each other it had been a frenzy of emotions, the sex had been hot and messy and when Fili's cock had finally sunk into his brother's body he had sworn an oath that he would be the only person that would ever touch his brother in such an intimate way,but now he watched as Kili committed his body and soul to another. 

With time Fili fathered several children, one an heir to the throne of Embor. Regrettably, Dis's life drew to an early end and Kili traveled to spend time with his mother in the last days of her life. Embor looked dark and gloomy compared to Mirkwood but somehow Kili relished the coolness of the mountain.Fili had aged, life as king under the mountain had taken its toll on his golden brother but despite the changes, Kili still thought him beautiful. Kili himself had barely altered and both Dis and Fili teased that it was due to some kind of Elfen magic and that Kili looked more Elf than Dwarf nowadays.

Dis died after a short illness and both boys mourned, hurting from the loss of their beloved mother and this renewed their bond, once again bringing them physically close. Fili lay next to his brother on the bed, their bodies sticky with sweat. They had fucked and for the first time, in a long time, Fili felt alive. 

"I've missed you " Rolling onto his side he studied his brother.Kili lay on his back, staring at the grand ceiling above them

"And I you " Brown eyes locked with blue "but this can't happen again Fili and I need to return to my wife ", Fili grasped his brother's hand and kissed it.

"Do you love her? " Fili asked the question he had been desperate to ask ever since his brother had returned "Because, despite everything Kili, my heart is and will always be yours ".

Kili turned looping his arm around his brother and pulled him close ."I do, when I married her my heart was in pieces but slowly Tauriel has taken the fragments and put them back together and for that reason alone she deserves my love brother, she alone saved me Fili when you married another you left me broken ". Leaning forward he pressed a gentle kiss brother's lips."But you will always hold the biggest piece of my heart, in this life and in every life that follows and I pray that in the next life it's me you choose to spend your life with, that's my greatest wish brother ". Fili closed his eyes, brothers pressing his brow against his brothers.

"You have my word brother in the next life my heart is yours, in this life I have sacrificed love for duty but I pray that in our next lives we find the freedom to truly love each other ".  

Years past and both Dwarfs grew older until one day the news that Kili had died reached Embor, the dark prince had died on a scouting mission and succumbed to poison in his body inflicted by an Ork blade.Fili plunged into darkness, mourning his brother and within months Fili also passed, his heart broken but he knew that his brother was waiting in the halls for him and at last they could truly be together. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

    

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For me Fili and Kili always belong together :)


End file.
